A Little Night Music: Orre Knights
by swack16
Summary: My name is Shu and I was given a chance to reilive my first life to change the course of history that has befallen on my region. Witness as I stuggle to survie the upcomming liberation of Orre. rated T but could change to M
1. Chapter 1

**A little Night Music: Orre Knights**

**A/n: **_with permission from Sergman I was able to right this story this story is by far have no involvement with the main story line of Sergman story. Now please enjoy._

_Special thanks to Sergman for making one of the best stories I have ever read._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon and the characters all belong to Sergman…except for Shu…he belongs to me…..I think.

Chapter 1: An Offer I Can't Refuse

Fate….what a load of shit

If you have chance to avert your first death, would it really make a difference?

If you been reborn like I have, and given a chance to see what would've have been if your head haven't exploded in cloud of bone blood and brain matter would you have taken it?

Well I soon will find out….

My name is Shu. And this is my story.

Well here we are with the rest of our happy gang of misfits and fuck ups in some random town staying once again in a shitty hotel. My master Lisa along with that fucking dumbass Louis were forced to stay in one room since the rest of the rooms were damage by last week's storm. Lucky for us the room we shared is by far one of the best rooms we got.

If you can get passed the leaking, water stained ceiling, the harsh stench of mold growing behind the cheep dry wall, and the fact that the cleaning lady didn't even bother cleaning the toilet or the rest of the bathroom, the thing I smell in there with my sensitive nose make me want to vomit. Apparently the last person who used this room gotten very drunk and end up vomiting all over the place, and what's worst…he took a dump in the bath tub.  
How did I know that? Well the tub is the one place the maid didn't even bother to look at it. Which leave our good friend Louis to clean it...which he did very well, despite vomiting several times.

All is not bad at least this time the TV works and there's cable.

Later that night Lisa and Louis, and Angela's friend Michael decided to go out leaving everyone in the room except for L3, Titan, Dex and Sharon. Wisp was asleep on the bed along wth Nel while Streak was staring at the ceiling, counting the water dripping into the bucket left underneath. Pecha was once again was ranting about the Chu Order again, and speaking in German for fuck sakes. As for Enfer, she' sitting down on the floor watching the TV along with Flash, and Trish while Bane is using the remote to flip through the channel. Rush is annoying Angela who is trying to restrain herself from killing the Mudkip as for me dear listeners I was trying to get some sleep.

"Ah! There's nothing good to watch!" Bane complained as he keeps flipping the channel.

"Will you just pick something already!" Enfer yelled as she's getting tired of him flipping through the TV.

"Okay fine I stop right…here!" Bane stopped on the World News channel. The anchor woman was finishing the report on the upcoming fashion trend statements when she started to speek something that caught my attention.

"In other news around the world, the condition situated in the Orre region continues to worsen as another battle exploded from a nameless city in the outskirts of Pyrite City where the Orre Unity Legion gotten into a bloody skirmish with the Drugan Imperial faction along the residential district part of the city. "

Then they show parts of the city smoking, as many home were destroyed and set on fire. As I watch the TV my through begins to swell as I continue to see such cruelty befallen on my former countrymen.

"Late last night a division of Drugan Tanks armor plow thought the nameless city and discriminately open fired on the residential block that they believed housed the remaining Legionaries scattered throughout the city. So far the civilian casualties is by far at is a hundred thirty dead and hundreds more injured and many more missing, buried underneath the rubble of the houses they once lived in."

"Oh those thank will prove use full for my empire!" Pecha ranted. I growled angrily at her.

"Yea you would love to see your tanks plowing through home killing innocent men women and children!" I snarled.

Pecha yelped when I snarled at her, she quickly back away from me and hid in the cornor. I huffed at her before turning back to the television. They then show images of people injured with blood all over their faces bandages over their eyes and images of people dead on the streets of the poor unfortunate few who were crossed as dozen of bodies were line up in a row with white sheet.

The one that really hurts me the most is then when they shown a woman about as old as my first mother crying over three bodies wrapped in a white sheet one adult and two children. They were killed when one of the tank shell blown through their dining room just when they were about to have dinner together.

The news corresponded continues "So far ever since the war started two years ago over 200,000 lives have been lost, and one could only hope that will this war ever ends."

"I saw enough turn off the TV!" I growled as it turned away.

"Aww… but it was getting interesting." Bane complained.

"If you don't I'll make you sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall!" I threatened

Bane gulped and quickly changed the channel until they reached a classic movie.

"Oh I can't believe it their showing my favorite movie" Bane exclaimed.

What the TV shows is Gene Kelly's Singing InThe Rain. I yawned not caring.

"Go ahead and watch it I don't care…" I yawned. Everybody was watching the move and I occasionally looked at the TV. It was right up to the point when they sing _Make Em Laugh_. That I was getting drowsy

It wasn't until that man ran up the wall that I completely dozed off.

However I only rested my eyes for a second when everything went completely quiet. I opened my eyes again and saw that everyone was frozen in place. The movie stopped as soon as the guy was upside down in mid flip and surprisingly I saw Bane was also upside obviously trying to mimic the back flip I looked around and saw Angela in mid jump ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Mudkip. As for the others, their either sleeping or remaining glued to the TV. I then came over to where that Nazi of a chu Is and can see her pointing her paw like an emperor commanding their troops. I poked at her a bit and she didn't respond. After think for a few seconds I realized wonderful opportunity present itself.

I got up on the bed and pick up the fat Chu by her collar of her uniform and went to the bathroom I then place her fat ass on top of the toilet an open the lid to see that it was filthy…perfect. After a bit of adjusting, I finally got her right where I wanted to. Her feet are hanging over the edge of the stall. As soon as she unfrozen she'll fall into the filthy water. And for added pleasure I tied a string around her tail to the lever of the toilet.

After finishing up my masterpiece I walked out of the bathroom chuckling to myself when I sense someone in the room with me I turned around and snarled at the intruder  
"Whoa….easy there… please don't tear me apart, even though you can't." The intruder mocked at me. From what I can see the intruder is just an average looking Growlithe , but something tells me it not… how can I tell? Well for one he's the only one besides me aren't frozen, another he's floating in mid air. "Okay judging that your floating and your not frozen I guess your not really a growlithe and behind of all of this. So... who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?!" I growled the Not Growlithe scoffed. "Well if your gonna ask me like that I might as well leave without giving you an offer you can't." He said as he begin to fade away. "Wait what offer? come back?!" I yelled.

The NG became solid again. "Hmm I might tell you…if you beg for me!" he smirk. "Fuck that I beg for no one!" I growled. "Well then I guess I'll be leaving..." he said normally I would ignore the offer if it means to lose my dignity but something tells me I'll live to regret it if I don't hear him out. "fuck…" I growled " I'm begging you to tell me." I mumbled "what's that I can't hear you?" he mocked. " I said I'm begging you to tell me!"I gritted my teeth. "What?" He said in a goofy voice. "I SAID I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU TO TELL ME" I roared.

The Not Growlithe laughed his ass off. "Oh this is too much, I was gonna tell you anyway" he laughed which pissed me off. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled and pounced on him, but I end up phase through him. "ah ah ah. you can't touch me…" he giggled. "Alright I'm done with your fucking game now tell me what do you want to offer me?" He then thinks for a moment.

"Hmmm…I Forgot." I face planted. "YOU FORGOT?!" I yelled unbelievably. I was ready to tear him apart when regardless I can't touch him then after a few moments he clapped his paw together. "Oh that's right now I remember… How would you like to relive your first life again?" he asked. I immedeatly stop growling

Did he said I can go back to my life as a human again?

"Wait come again?" I ask? "I asked if you would like to live your human life again?" he said slowly.

Well he got it right… this is an offer I can't refuse. but… will I take it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to the Waste

"Your kidding right? Arceus told me I can't come back!" beginning to doubt his offer

"Oh you mean that poser? Nah he doesn't know not all rules are set in stone" Not Growlithe smile

"What do you mean?" The Growlithe then explained "You see that's true you can't go back to your first life unless that said individual still has a major role to play we can over looked the rules and bring the individual back to their original life."

"So that's why I've been chosen?" I asked

"Eh more or less, as for a reason…well you'll find out." Not Growlithe. " So what will it be?"

"Hmm... let me think….NO!" I yelled. "Okay then… Wait? What?" Not Growlithe stammers.

"Why would I want to come back to that shit hole where there's no water, barely any food and Raiders and assholes are trying to kill me? So no thanks I prefer my new life!" I turn my back away from him.

"Would you do it for your family?" I completely froze and turn my attention back to back to him.

"What about them…?" I slowly ask. "Wouldn't you want to see them again?" He asked

"Yes more than anything in the world!" I exclaimed "But how…?" the Not Pokemon interrupted me

"Do I do it? Simple I can take you back in time and fix your body so all the holes in you head, and the slit on your throat will be heal Like Darrius never killed you. And then you'll be reunited with you loving mother and your baby sister." He smirked

The deal seems to be too good to be true... "What's the catch?" I ask him.

"There's no catch, except you might never see your friends again." He pointed his paw back at my frozen group.

I then though about his offer_. "This is a tough decision…. If I agreed to it I might never see all of my friends again… those who helped me through some tough times... but then again this is an opportunity to save Mom…. and Emily…" _

My memories flashed back to my little sister and how happy she is dispite our struggle to survive and how I adore her smile…

"_How I missed her smile..."_

"_But then again I've been through so much with everyone especially with Angela and Wisp, who even though I don't remember anything about her before we've gotten close I think… and bye leaving it'll fee like I'm abandoning them Augh! What to do?"_

I closed my eyes tightly as I was thinking the decision between the two choices until finally I made up my mind.

I then open my eyes at him to show the Growlthie my fierce, determined eyes I once wore.

"Take me back."

Not Growlithe smirked "As you wish."

Then darkness begins to swallow me whole but before the darkness consumes me I looked back one last time at my friends (Yes including Pecha) and gave them a small sad smile.

"Good bye my friends…"

Then the darkness filled my vision

After Not Growlthie have taken the white Mightyena back in time, a Meowth appeared behind him."Wow you really are a conniving bastard." He shake his head.

Not Growlithe shrugged "What I said I'll take him back so he can see his family, and that's the truth…But I never said anything about their **conditions**" he grinned wildly.

Let me tell you something. Coming back from the dead is the worst feeling ever…. A lot worst, I'd rather be squeezed out of my Pokemon mother's womb again then rather endure this hell! The first thing I feels is like hot coal was lodge into my brain as it slowly grinding out of the hole in my head.

My brain matter begins to solidified into a single form as the bullet that was inside of me was being drilled out of my fore head with a painful pop as I feel the burn of having my skull resealed and the hole plugged. Then I feel like I just swallow hot coal as my chest burn as all my organs beging to work again. And I felt my heart beating again, recycling all that stagnated blood, and pumping out fresh one though my stiff body. I gagged a bit in burning pain as the slit in my throat healed its self.

After a few minutes of being a breathing stiff my muscle start to relax and I can move again I weakly raised my arms and stared at them. I have fingers… beautiful fingers. I roled to the sid as I stugle to stand up pushing my weak muscle and my legs until I'm on all four.

"Ah… damn this is tough…" I panted. "okay here goes I then struggle to used the limbs I once forgotten to stand tall. However once I did I instantly fall back and hit my head against the wall…

wait the wall? I open my eyes and although I couldn't see well in the darkness unlike when I was a pokemon, my eyes quickly adjusted to see the worn down house I used to live in.

" I'm home… wait Mom! Emily!" I quickly gote up dispte my aching muscles as I search around the house.

"Mom! Emily!" I cried out I then came to my mother bet room when I step on something with my bare feet. I looked down and see a black oily substance with a secnt of copper. Only then I realize dispte the darkness, I just step on a pool of blood that s leads to the bedroom.

"Noit can't be... MOM! EMILY!!" I cried as I burst in to the room to see My mother on the bed covered in blood with a bullet though her fore head and around her lower region as her blood soaked the bed.

"No… Oh god no….." I collapse to my knees "Oh god mom I'm so sorry…" I cried as I remember what those monsters did to them. It's all my fault I led a monster to our doorstep…I'm so sorry…. Mom and...Emily! I quickly looked around to see where My sister's body is and her body is nowhere to be seen.

"YOUBASTARD YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!" I roared angrily at Not Growlite wherever he is I'm goanna tear him to shred

I heard a sneaker behind me and turned to see the demon dog him self

"Oh you missed your mommy and your baby sister?" in a blur I jumped at him

Only to go through him but never the less I kept on clawing at him in rage  
"YOU BASTARD I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKIN LIED TO ME! YOU SAID THAT…"

"I said you'll can see them again but I didn't say that they'll be alive again. Well my work her is done enjoy your old life again!" He laughed at me before disappearing leaving me alone with what remains of my mother and my sister missing body.


End file.
